I'll follow you into the dark
by MorgsXoX
Summary: Four years since Dean left for the war. Four years, three months, two days, and five hours. But he was coming home today and that's all that really mattered. Disclaimer: I own nothing


It had been four years since Castiel had last seen Dean. Four years since he had last kissed him or got to touch him or smell his scent or had to bake four pies for him cuz he was sick. Of course they had exchanged letters whenever Dean could, and Dean would tell him how much he loved him and missed him and couldn't wait for those four years to be over and they could start their lives together forever. But they weren't the same as hearing the words from the man himself-with his green eyes that sparkled when they were making love or the deep laugh he gave when Cas did something cute…..or how his voice always cracked when he told Cas he loved him.

The young man sighed, a smile filling his face as he pulled the freshly baked pie from the oven. Four years of waiting and late nights crying and 1,211 letters wrapped up in a string and put in a box that were _finally _coming to an end. He placed the steaming pastry on the table, along with the bowls of chips, sweets, and drinks that were laying all around it.

"Hey." A voice said, and Dean turned around to see Charlie holding a thing of cupcakes in her hand. "Sam is getting the baby out of the car, the door was unlocked and I just sort of let myself in." Castiel walked over the the red head and gave her a big hug. "I'm really glad you could come Charlie." He said. The girl wasn't someone you'd expect him to be friends with. She was loud and bubbly and way to exciting but she had been there for him on the nights after Dean left and even made him and Dean the godfathers to her and Sam's baby boy.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world, I miss my brother in law just as much as you miss your boyfriend!" Her usual bubbly smile filling her face. Sam walked in then, the baby in one hand and the diaper bag in the other. "He should be here any minute now." Sam said smiling, handing the little boy over to his wife and raching in for a hug. "Let's go outside and wait for him, okay?" The other two smiled and Castiel stood up and raced out the door.

"Here, give me Noble, I'll change him and meet you out there he told you he'd be ten minutes." Charlie said, taking Noble out of Sam's hands and grabbing the bag off his shoulder. Sam pressed a quick kiss to her lips and then one to the babies heads. "Okay, just be quick, this is going to be big." And with that he turned around and raced outside to stand near Castiel.

~0~

Twenty minutes later Cas was anxiously pacing back and forth, the only sound coming from the anxious breath that came from all of their mouths. Sam's leg was bouncing up and down, Charlie was constantly fixing the little hat on Noble's heads and Castiel was wringing his hands together as he walked back and forth, tugging on his shirt cuffs every few seconds.

All of their heads snapped up when the sound of car pulling up on the gravel. Dean didn't even care about the fact that the car was still running, as soon as he saw his boyfriend he put it in park and jumped out, running into his lovers arms.

Charlie and Sam were talking behind them, all trying to get ahold of Dean to hug him and say hello, but backed off when they saw the tight grip the older man had on the younger.

"I love you so much." Were the first words out of Dean's mouth, whispered into Castiel's ear, holding him so close it was as if he was trying to mold their bodies into one. "I love you too, I love you so much, I've missed you." Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean's neck, breathing in the heavy scent of blue berry, irish mist, and soap, and just that smell that was purely _Dean_ and part of the reason he had fallen in love with the oldest Winchester his freshman year.

Dean pulled back slightly, only enough to look Castiel in the eyes. "How is it possible you got more beautiful since I last saw you?" He asked, leaning his forehead against his lovers. "I was just wondering the same thing about you." Dean reluctantly pulled out of Cas' arms and turned around, embracing his brother, laughing and patting his back.

"It's good to have you back bro." Sam said, squeezing him tight and then letting go.

"Charlie!" He gasped as he got a handful of girl and baby. "Ive missed you crazy, now lemme meet my nephew and godbaby." Taking the five month old into his arms.

"What's his name?" Dean asked, holding him close to his chest.

"Scotty Noble Winchester, but we're just calling him Noble." Sam said, his arm around his much shorter wife, taking in the site of his older brother in his military uniform cradling the baby close to his chest. Castiel's arm around his waist, looking at the baby over Dean's shoulder.

"Why don't we go inside and eat? Get you comftorable in your home Dean." Sam said, leading Charlie towards the house. Dan and Castiel followed, Dan still holding the baby and Cas' arm still around him.

When they got inside, Dean handed Noble to Charlie, and pulled away from Castiel and kissed his cheek. "Sam, will you come help me carry my luggage inside and take it to my room?"

Sam nodded, following his brother out the door. "So what's up Dean, first day home from the war and all, I figured you'd want to spend the next few days with Cas and then see us Saturday along with everyone else."

Dean stopped at the truck of the impala. "Well, that's what I was planning Sammy, but on the first plane I got on heading back, I was flipping through some magazine they had laying in the waiting room and all these people started gasping and running and just having came back from Iran I was thinking the worst so I ran over there and it was this couple getting engaged! A gay couple, Sammy! And they were only about nineteen and I just kept thinking about Castiel and how much I loved him and how long we'd been together and before my next flight I went to this little ring shop that made home made engagement rings and-" and with that Dean pulled a emerald satin box from his pocket, making sute to keep it hidden under the car hood that he'd opened. "Oh my god." Sam said, taking the box and opening it. Inside laid a small thin silver band with an emerald delicately placed in the middle and the date they first met carved into it. "He'll love it Dean. I know him and Charlie have been talking about him having to propose to you when you got back but he kinda chickened out at some point because he didn't think you would except."

Dean looked down and sighed, "We've been together since sophomore year and he's still worried I'm gonna leave him. If anyones gonna leave it'll be him." Sam just clapped his hand on the others shoulder. "So what's the plan?"

"I want to ask him after dinner on the porch, but I need you to record it for me."

Sam nodded and pulled his brother in for a hug. "It's nice to have you home bro."

"It's nice to be home."

~0~

The sun had set outside and Dean had eventually went to shower and change into some slacks and a white button up. They had just finished dinner (hamburgers and pie-Dean's favorite) and were sitting around on the porch sharing a bottle of wine and listening to the radio while the baby was asleep.

Dean was sitting in one of the reclining porch chairs and Castiel was laying on top of him, face nuzzled into Deans neck,placing soft kisses there while he talked to Charlie about her new teaching job at the local elementary school.

A soft song started playing on the radio and Dean looked down at Cas who was looking up at him. Dean sat up and moved his legs, nodding to Sam who secretely pulled out his phone and starting the camera.

Dean held out his hand and smiled at the blue eyed boy "May I have this dance Angel?" he asked, and Castiel's smile grew as Dean lifted him up and pulled him into his chest as they swayed to the Death Cab for Cutie song.

"You know it's almost exactly like our first dance the day we met, except I'm not worried that you don't like me this time." Dean said, rubbing their noses together.

"Well how do you even know I like you know? I could just be using you're gorgeously handsome body for my own personal pleasure." Castiel teased, leaning in even closer to the other/ Dean put on a fake pout and made his eyes all wide causing Castiel to gasp and kiss him, biting his bottom lip softly.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?

"I love you." The soldier said, looking his writer, his 'angel' straight in the eyes. There bodies were so close together he could literally feel Cas' heart jump in his chest. "I love you and now that I'm finally home for good and I can actually start living my life….. I'd kind of like you to be in it with me."

Cas smiled wearily, wondering what was causing the usually confident and un-sappy Dean to be so…..well sappy, "Of course I'd be in it with you Dean, why do you thinl I'm still here right now?" He asked. The soldier smiled, "I know, but I don't know what it is about you Castiel that makes me want to change everything I had originally planned to do when I got home, do you know that?"

Castiel was looking at him, head cocked to the side like always when he was confused. "Dean what are you going on about?" the writer asked, still swaying with Dean. "I'm saying that when I was a kid I had imagined coming home, it be just me with my beer and cartoons, but no. You had to sweep into my life and ruin my plans and you know what?"

"What?" Castiel asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"It's the best thing to ever freaking happen to me," Dean said with a wide smile, stepping back an inch form the other, "And I want to keep you forever Cas, forever until we're both angels, and even after that. So, Castiel Gregory Novak, my angel, will you marry me?"

Castiel went still, taking in the image of Dean on one knee, the ring box in one hand and clenching Castiel's hand in the other. He took a deep breath and threw himself into Dean's chest, kissing him roughly and eagerly. He pulled away, lips smacking and tears flowing down both of their faces.

"Yes,yesyesyesyeysyesyeysyesyes I'll marry you! God Dean!" the younger boy said, as Dean slipped the ring onto his left finger.

"It's just like those fairytales he always writes about." Charlie whispered to her own husband.

And for the rest of the night they all celebrated the engagement of the Soldier and the Writer. Sharing wine and left over pie and talking about all the things Dean had missed while he was over seas, and in return he told him stories of his adventures over on Iran.

Hours passed with the friends just sitting there talking, but eventually Charlie began to doze off in her chair and Sam said they had to get going and that they'd see them Saturday.

After they had gotten Noble situated in his car seat and the bag in the back, Sam went to start the car. Charlie, who was a dangerous mix of slightly tipsy and tired, came to tell them goodbye.

As she was walking out the door, she turned to them and winked, "Have fun celebrating boys." Causing Dean to rush her out of the house while Cas just stood there beet red.

And after they got everything cleaned up and in order, Dean pulled Cas in for a deep kiss/

"I think we should take Charlie's advice and celebrate don't you think?" He said, hand rubbing extremely low on the writer's back.

And celebrate _they did. _

**The End.**

**Honestly I apologize so much for this oh my merlin I don't even know what I was thinking! I am a journalist not a creative writer and I should probably just stay that way…ugh I'm sorry this is my first ever Destiel fic ever in my life and I seriously hope it's okay because it was written at three o'clock in the morning born out of insomnia and too much tea…..so yeah anyways! I hope you liked it!(?)**

**-Morgs xox**


End file.
